


Can't Help Falling In Love

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 9:<br/>"Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

“Daddy, daddy, tell me a story!” Sophie demanded from her bed. Blaine sat down in an armchair and looked lovingly at his daughter.  
“What story, sweetheart? The one about princess and her magical horse or about that little bird that wanted to talk?”  
“No, the one about how you and Papa met!”  
“Oh, okay” Blaine smiled to his memories. “Are you comfortable? Okay.  
“Your Papa and I met on a sunny Tuesday in February, here, in New York. I accidentally kicked him down when I was jogging in park. And when I looked him in his beautiful eyes and took his hand to help him get up, I knew that we were meant to met.”

“Did you fell in love with Papa then?” Sophie asked.

“Well, honey. I didn’t know it was love for some time, but I can tell you – I’ve never felt like that before. I never wanted to let go of your Papa’s hand. He was so beautiful that I wanted to marry him.”

“And you did, Daddy?” 

“Of course he did” they both turned to see Kurt leaning on the door frame. “Exactly one year later we got married.” 

“So soon?” 

“It wasn’t soon for us.” Blaine explained. “We loved each other so much, and we wanted to spend the rest of our life together.”

“You know” Kurt added, sitting on her bed, “A lot of people were telling us we’re rushing things. But when you love someone, you know it in your heart. You want them to take your hand, to take your whole life and never let it go. Just like in a song.”

“What song, Papa?” Sophie rubbed her eyes and turned to lie more comfortably.

“The song we danced to at our wedding party.”

“Can you sing it to me?” she looked at him pleadingly, making Kurt laugh.

“I think your Daddy should sing it. He’s much more like Elvis than I am.” Sophie looked a bit puzzled at that, but as soon as Blaine started to sing, her expression turned into total bliss.

_“Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you “_

“Daddy, did you stop falling in love with Papa?” Sophie asked, fighting sleep.

“No, sweetheart, I didn’t. And I will never do.” Blaine said, eyes locked with his husband’s. 

“I’m happy about it” she breathed, drifting off to dream.

“So am I” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand in his. “So am I.”


End file.
